


Цени цвета

by LyraBrook



Category: Batman (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraBrook/pseuds/LyraBrook
Summary: Идея для AU основанная на том, что ты видишь весь мир черно-белым, но лишь один цвет ты видишь нормально. Это цвет глаз твоего соулмейта. И только после того, как ты примешь свою вторую половину, увидишь мир во всех красках.





	Цени цвета

Джокер ненавидел этот яркий и режущий глаза голубой цвет.   
Он был преступником и убивал людей, редко когда он забирал жизни лично, чтобы хоть что-то узнать о жертве, чаще он устраивал теракты или поджоги, так, что бы погибало много людей сразу. У него была своя философия жизни, но псих из дурки понимает психологию людей, он много о них знает, хоть почти всех и терпеть не может. Но Джокер знал, как устроен этот мир, он достаточно видел жертв чувств, видел жертв несчастной судьбы. Каждый в этом мире видел всё серым, до того момента, пока не впустит в свою душу человека, у которого душа сочетается с твоей же. Поговаривают такие личности как-то связанны, и люди эти настолько чутко могут ощущать друг друга, что могут жить не произнося ни слова, но понимая друг друга. А еще дарят взаимно краски в мир. Как это происходит - загадка. Но еще большая загадка (для Джокера точно), почему некоторые видят всё правильно - черно-белым, а некоторые видят некие коричневые детали, а другие видят желтовато-зеленый или серо-голубой.   
Весь мир нормальный, но какой-то цвет у каждого выделяется. И если у человека есть такой цвет - значит его ждёт вторая половинка.

Поэтому он ненавидел эту вездесущую голубизну. Она рябила у него в глазах по утрам, выделяясь из серых теней всего остального. Джокер смотрел на небо и оно ослепляло, но не из-за белого солнца, а из-за нежного голубого.  
Порой он проходил мимо реки и отворачивался, потому что она заставляла моргать, чтобы потом перед глазами не прыгали пятна. Голубой. Голубой. Голубой. Он был везде, его было действительно много. Почему небо голубое? Почему нельзя было оставить его серым?   
Это сильно раздражало, потому что сквозь эту непроглядную голубизну Джокеру приходилось искать ту самую, свою пару. А как каждый преступник, Джокер знал лучше остальных, все люди - сволочи. Им нельзя доверять, никому и никогда. Так чем же лучше тот, кто дарит ему это небо и реку, и какая в этом польза? Джокеру придется смириться с существованием родственной души. Потому что пока все рады своим цветам, пусть это даже будет глубокий серый, Джокер выстраивает между собой и миром стену, чтобы не пускать даже носителя с палитрой.   
Он терпел этот всегда, с самого рождения, но уже отчаялся найти и убить того, кто заставляет мир светиться. 

*

Харли Квинн всегда обожала зеленый. Да, стоило признать, это её любимый цвет. А еще единственный, который она видит. Но всё равно каждое утро она рада открывать глаза и видеть мир, окрашенный в зелень.  
Вот так даже в детстве она шла и наблюдала, как детишки пускают черные камни по белой речке, бледная девчонка запускает в серое небо белого летающего змея. Правда в детстве она еще не знала, что это всё означает.   
Только по прошествию многих лет она догадалась, что цвет - особенный. Укажет Харли её судьбу. А пока она ждала салатового ангела, шла весна.  
Девушка часами могла валяться в траве и рассматривать каждый лепесток газона. Когда шла мимо ручейков, смотрела вверх, там уже расцветали почки. Вдруг все серые деревья покрывались зелеными шапками. Они были яркими и насыщенными, Харли хотела себе весь такой мир, но не могла оторвать глаз именно от листвы.   
День шёл за днём и Харли разгадала загадку. Нужно искать глаза. Она должна найти те глаза, которые засветятся неоном изнутри.   
Она смотрелась в зеркало и не знала, что же ей ждать от своих глаз. Что же Харли дарит продолжению своей души? Ждёт ли он её?   
Она верила, что да. 

*

Но когда встретила, вначале увидела зеленую макушку. Джокер. Так его звали. Он сидел за решеткой, отвернувшись от окна, и смотрел в стену. Он услышал её шаги и обернулся.   
Харли уже знала, что Джокер - не простой. И он нужен был ей. Не зря молодой доктор рвался в Аркхэм.   
Но когда он посмотрел на неё, сердце замерло. Она издалека видела, что глаза - зеленые. Те самые, живые и светящиеся, такие насыщенные и яркие, свежие. Да, она видела много зеленоглазых в жизни, почти у всех глаза бесцветные - белые с черными точками-зрачками, но эти она бы узнала и вслепую, потому что они отдавали тем оттенком, который она часами рассматривала в траве, которые она видела в огурцах, цветах, клевере и ботве моркови. 

Джокер тоже увидел её сразу. Она припекла его взглядом ещё до того, как он обернулся. Но когда пациент больницы увидел её взгляд, он захотел рвать волосы на голове. А потом... потом как-будто сморгнул её горящие сапфиры из поля своего зрения. Совсем необязательно смотреть докторше в глаза. 

И снова дни пошли за днями. Харли больше всего на свете хотела проснуться поскорей, чтобы пойти на встречу к больному. Джокер только и думал куда сбежать да как. Он уже начала привыкать к девчонке с глазами неба. Она была не дурочка, но обвести вокруг пальца её можно было легко. А всё же, она была ему интересна, даже не смотря на голубой взгляд, Джокер видел в ней нечто особенное, как и она в нём.

*

Однажды их история переменилась, однажды девушка споткнулась о свою любовь к изумрудному взгляду и упала в зеленый-призеленый чан с токсичной жидкостью.  
Когда же она смогла вынырнуть, глаза залило химикатами и она не могла их протереть.   
Джокер, который провалился за ней, смотрел на своё творение, на новую Харли, его зрение тоже нарушилось, глаза заслезились.   
А тогда они оба открыли глаза... Они не видели ничего раньше, а теперь перед ними раскрылся мир.   
Краски были повсюду. Они увидели даже те, которые никогда не знали раньше. Харли узнала, что такое красный, он был цветом шрамов Джокера. А он же узнал, что такое сам зеленый... Оказалось им всё вокруг пестрило.  
Но теперь, когда в мир пришли краски и они оба, не веря глазам, оглядывались, всё сразу стало правильным. Теперь голубой был частью мира, а не слепил; зеленый приковывал взгляд, но как же приятно на фоне желтого, красного, оранжевого, синего, фиолетового...

Как глаз тонули в красках, так и сердца утопали в слишком быстрых ударах.  
Увидеть весь мир цветным - значит принять свою душу.

Их еще многое ожидало, но теперь это всё ждало их в цветах, будто карандаши нашлись.   
хоть мир и стал сказочно красив, оба закрыли глаза, чтобы отдаться чувству, которое тянуло их к другу другу, из-за чего они целовались не вылезая из ядовитого чана. Харли и Джокер узнали еще и то, как это тянуться к кому-то на душевном уровне, не различая ни цветов, ни действий, не зная последствий.


End file.
